kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Pad
|theme =Rented Apartment |world =Quilty Square |notes = }}Kirby's Pad (known as Kirby's Flat in the PAL version) is where Kirby lives in Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. It is Apartment 101 in Dom Woole's apartment building in Quilty Square of Patch Land. Kirby can customize it as much as he wants as long as he has furniture. Player 2 needs to be present for Prince Fluff to visit Kirby's Pad, and Zeke, Beadrix, Carrie, Buster, and Mara have a chance to visit Kirby's Pad after completing any level, including previously completed ones, as long as their apartments have already been unlocked. There is little interaction between Kirby and the visitors, however, but Kirby and Prince Fluff can still stand on and throw each other around. The other visitors show a minor reaction when hit with the Yarn Whip but mostly float about minding their own business despite their greeting revolving around asking Kirby whether he has time to play with them. After all of the sub-games given by either Zeke, Beadrix, Carrie, Buster, or Mara have been completed, that character will give Kirby his/her secret fabric during his/her next visit to Kirby's Pad. The secret fabrics all have the motif of the character giving it to Kirby. Pressing ↓ near a couch, bed, or chair in Kirby's Pad will have Kirby sit down instead of crouching, and he will doze off after a while and wake up on his own. Kirby's Pad (and the roof of the apartment building) is the only place where Kirby can sit down and sleep in the game. The only way to crouch in Kirby's Pad is to initially have Kirby moving, then holding ↓, and then releasing the ← / → keys. Music Trivia *In Kirby's Epic Yarn, the player is able to freely take screenshots anywhere in the game and post them on the Wii Message Board. (The player could also send these posted pictures to other Wii consoles using the Internet, but this feature was disabled when WiiConnect24 was shut down.) This feature was implemented as a way to showcase Kirby's Pad creations. KEY_Proof.JPG|European Kirby's Epic Yarn website KP1.PNG|"This room has a natural vibe that's full of the warmth of wood. Its interior design is inspired by fairy tales." KP2.PNG|"This room feels like a top celebrity's yacht. They still have to do their own washing, though." KP3.PNG|"This room has been coordinated for that back-to-nature vibe. Ideal if you want to feel like you're outside all the time." KP4.PNG|"This is a peaceful, comfortable room. The cushions and low table make it perfect for serving sushi." KP5.PNG|"A super-girly pink and red ensemble. The Gingham wallpaper adds that fashionable '80s look." KP6.PNG|"This is a room for those who want to enjoy a summery tropical feeling all year long. This is fresh interior design based around the theme of the sea." KP7.PNG|"This toy-filled play room is perfect for children. The 'square box' style storage is a key feature." KP8.PNG|"Could this be what a Waddle Dee's room looks like? We recommend this style for Waddle Dee fans everywhere." KP9.PNG|"Here's a design suggestion we like to call 'Modern Asian'. It's got that eastern feel to it, hasn't it?" KP10.PNG|"This is a mature, coordinated room design that really makes monochrome work well." KP11.PNG|"Kirby wins it by a nose! It's an edge-of-the-seat race scene - the turf's pretty dazzling, too." KP12.PNG|"This rocker's room is all about black. You can just picture a heavy metal band jamming in here." KP13.PNG|"Isn't this the most Christmassy room you've ever seen? It's even got roast turkey and cake!" KP14.PNG|"This room's interior design is all about futuristic motifs that make you think of outer space." KP15.PNG|"Look at all the characters in this room! They've got plenty of food to keep them going through whatever discussions they might have." *The European Kirby's Epic Yarn website displays 15 pictures of Kirby's Pad decorated by Nintendo employees. Gallery KEEY 8.png|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' KEEY 9.png|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' References Category:Places Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn